Severus n'aime pas Noël, surprenant?
by Kalisca
Summary: "Tu es dur d'approche, n'est-ce pas" "Tu le serais aussi si tu te faisais ridiculiser par moi et que soudainement, je voudrais être ton ami."  Shounen-Ai.


Première tentative d'une fic sur Harry Potter, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop amoché les personnages... :P

Disclaimer : Les personnes d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. Si je le pouvais, je garderais bien Sirius par contre. ^^ Je serais même prête à faire une garde partagée!

Univers : Temps des Maraudeurs

**Severus n'aime pas Noël. Surprenant?**

C'était le temps des fêtes, une période de l'année que Severus détestait. Pourquoi? Comment pourrait-il aimer cette fête grotesquement… joyeuse, lui qui ressemblait plus à un vampire qu'à un humain. Il évitait le plus possible les décors animés dans certaines ailes de l'école, telle celle des _Gryffondors_– frisson de dégoût – ou celle des Pousouffles, si dégoulinante d'amour fraternel. Quoiqu'il ne s'y aventurait pas non plus le reste de l'année, alors ça ne lui était pas très difficile. Non, c'était plus certains Gryffondors qui aimaient bien le trouver pour le pendre par les pieds et exhiber ses sous-vêtements à tous. Il commençait même à les choisir plus minutieusement à chaque matin, au cas où.

Et donc, il ne retournait pas chez ses _adorables _parents pour les vacances de Noël, il préférait rester dans les cachots louches de Poudlard. La plupart des Serpentards était partie rejoindre leurs parents Mangemorts, mais lui ne voulait absolument pas, même s'il savait qu'il le deviendrait aussi, tôt ou tard. Il était ainsi à peu près seul la plupart du temps, perfectionnant ses potions ou lisant un quelconque livre sombre. Ce n'était que lors des repas qu'il se sentait obligé d'être en public, même s'il en manquait parfois. Il n'était pas devenu squelettique en s'empiffrant de gâteaux durant la nuit, tout de même.

« Rogue! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Que voulaient-ils encore? Il avait été jusqu'à prêter son devoir de Sortilèges pour être tranquille. Il continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle, son estomac émettant des sons inquiétants.

« Rogue!  
>- Quoi? Fit-il en se retournant. »<p>

Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Sirius Black, visiblement seul.

« Black? N'es-tu pas en train de rire joyeusement avec Potter chez ses parents?  
>- Non… C'est sa famille, pas la mienne. Je ne veux pas les importuner. »<p>

Severus leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il attendait toujours de savoir ce que Black voulait.

« Tu allais manger? Demanda justement celui-ci, se rapprochant toujours.  
>- Oui. »<p>

Non mais il faisait exprès d'avoir l'air aussi con?

« Est-ce que je peux manger avec toi?  
>- Quoi?<br>- Bah oui, je suis seul, tu es seul…  
>- Aurais-tu oublié la haine qui nous unit?<br>- C'est le temps des fêtes, il faut oublier tout ça! »

Sur ce, les deux sourcils de Rogue montèrent sur son front jusqu'à disparaître derrière ses cheveux propres (Il venait de les laver, une fois n'est pas coutume). Non mais que se passait-il avec Black? Il avait reçu un sortilège par la tête, ou bien c'était un pari qu'il avait encore fait avec Potter? Il tourna les talons et, sans un mot, s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle.

Apparemment, Black était sérieux, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir s'asseoir à son côté quelques instants plus tard. Il lui servit même une tasse de chocolat chaud, que Severus ne refusa pas, puisqu'il en raffolait. Il lui lança toutefois un regard noir pour faire bonne mesure tout en buvant. Il lui donna ensuite du ragoût qu'il aimait aussi, de la purée, son gâteau préféré… C'était louche.

« Comment sais-tu tout ce que j'aime? Cracha-t-il finalement, des miettes de tarte à la rhubarbe s'échappant de sa bouche.  
>- Je t'ai observé, répondit de but en blanc Sirius. Tu es toujours seul, essayant de paraître menaçant malgré le fait que tu sois maigre comme une baguette. »<p>

Rogue ne répondit pas, et un malaise s'installa.

Une question tournait dans son esprit : que voulait Black?

Il finit par se lever, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible et lui et son supposé ennemi. Pourquoi tentait-il d'être gentil avec lui? Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il se retrouva à la bibliothèque, dans un coin sombre, avec un livre dans les mains. Il avait à peine lu dix pages qu'il sentit une présence proche de lui.

« Encore toi?  
>- Tu es dur d'approche, n'est-ce pas?<br>- Tu le serais aussi si tu te faisais ridiculiser par moi et que soudainement, je voudrais être ton ami. »

Il fit une grimace, puis eut un regard déterminé, et il fit un sourire à Severus. Ce dernier se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proche lorsqu'il put voir le grain parfait de sa peau, la profondeur de ses yeux gris…

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner. »

Et il l'embrassa. Les pensées de Severus ne firent qu'un tour. SIRUS L'EMBRASSAIT! La fin du monde était proche... Il s'éloigna avant que le Serpentard ne puisse réagir.

« Joyeux Noël, Severus, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Il partit en lui lançant un dernier regard à moitié amusé.

Severus porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux encore agrandis par la surprise, puis il jeta son livre sur le sol et se précipita à la poursuite du Gryffondor.

**Fin**

Joyeuses Fêtes~

Kalisca xxx


End file.
